Rumores
by Lauren Li
Summary: Se veían lindos, sí. Era un suceso inesperado, sí. Y los rumores, no se hicieron esperar. -Serie de drabbles.-
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Se veían lindos, sí. Era un suceso inesperado, sí. Y los rumores, no se hicieron esperar._ Serie de drabbles.

" **Rumores"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pr** **ólogo.**

* * *

 **E** lla no se distinguía por ser una mujer muy _parlanchina_ , y él, por su parte, no era precisamente el chico más sociable de Konoha. Por tales motivos, o al menos eso decía la multitud invadida por el morbo y la curiosidad, era obvio que todo ciudadano de la aldea, se conmocionaría ante la más reciente noticia que se había convertido en la principal comidilla de todos los días: Hinata Hyuga se encontraba saliendo con nada más y nada menos que con Sasuke Uchiha; y no precisamente en plan de mera amistad _._

Se veían lindos, sí.

Era un suceso inesperado, sí.

Y los rumores, no se hicieron esperar.

 _Que si Sasuke tenía un fetiche con los tomates, que si Hinata tenía intenciones de acosar más de cerca a cierto rubio, o que el Uchiha era un vil violador…_

Mientras que para algunos Hinata era una mustia, para otros el Uchiha era un ser despreciable que terminaría por apagar la luz que irradiaba la Hyuuga con su inocencia. Mil y un rumores empezaron a crearse alrededor de ellos, ante la ambiciosa expectativa de que éstos llegarían a sus oídos y lograrían romper tan extraña relación.

Sin embargo, nunca falta un " _pero_ ".

Y para el colmo de los maldosos, en esa reservada pareja, había una particular comunicación.

Ante las incómodas habladurías, lo más trágico que llegaba a ocurrir en la pareja más popular de Konoha, era un cómico cuadro en el que la ojiperla se sonrojaba hasta las orejas- al borde del desmayo, cabe destacar- con un Sasuke que sólo optaba por mascullar ofensas entre dientes.

Pero, ¿cómo ocurrió todo?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **L** a idea de hacer una serie de drabbles hablando de los posibles rumores que se crearían ante el noviazgo de esta preciosa pareja, se me ocurrió a media noche.

Justo cuando estaba por dormir. :'D

Fue algo difícil recuperar la idea al querer escribirla, porque estaba más para allá que para acá (por así decirlo :a ) cuando la idea principal surgió, y recordé el resto después de tomarme media hora para forzar mi mente e intentar recordar todo hahaha :a

En fin, espero que al menos esta pequeña presentación haya sido de su agrado, en unos días más publicaré el primer drabble.

¡Saludos a todos!

 _-Lauren Li._


	2. Capítulo I-De cómo Sasuke era un idiota

Capítulo I.- "De cómo Sasuke Uchiha era un idiota".

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Estaba molesto. Y no en un nivel bajo. No señor. Quizás el utilizar la palabra _cabreado_ le sería más adecuado para poder expresar todo su enojo. ¿La causa? ¿Mal desempeño en sus entrenamientos? ¿Falta de ramen? ¿Había tomado leche caducada otra vez? No, en lo absoluto. Incluso, se atrevía a decir que su vida se encontraba de lo mejor, sus habilidades ninja habían mejorado notablemente gracias a los arduos entrenamientos con el depravado de Jiraiya, tenía ramen suficiente para subsistir una buena cantidad de tiempo, y los lácteos no estaban caducos; La razón de su molestia, tenía nombre y apellido: Uchiha Sasuke.

Negar las extrañas actitudes de su amigo era totalmente absurdo, desde hacía un tiempo se había percatado de pequeños detalles que le parecían _curiosos_.

Y considerando que, el Uzumaki era jodidamente despistado, aunque él mismo se empeñara en negarlo, implicaba que los cambios en el Uchiha si eran de cierta notoriedad.

* * *

Naruto poseía un hambre atroz, y eso era bien conocido por sus dos mejores amigos, así que no era de extrañarse del hecho de que después de un buen entrenamiento, el rubio devorase el almuerzo que llevaba en una velocidad alucinante, con una molesta pelirosa exigiéndole buenos modales al comer, mientras Sasuke sólo optaba por sentarse y beber agua de su cantimplora, cerrando los ojos y evitando ver lo que él consideraba como una _tediosa_ rutina.

Pero un día, la rutina sufrió un cambió. Mientras a Naruto le relucían los ojos ante su obento, y Sakura se disponía a comer algo de fruta, El Uchiha sacó cuidadosamente de su bolsillo izquierdo un par de onigiris; pese a su intento de hacerlo lo más discretamente posible, su compañera de equipó se percató de que por primera vez el azabache no se abstendría de comer; pero lo que más llamó su atención, fue lo particularmente a _dorables_ que eran dichos onigiris, con unas graciosas caritas felices.

\- ¡Sasuke kun! ¿Esto lo has preparado tú? ¡Qué lindos!

El Uzumaki dejó de comer para apreciar lo que Sakura tan animadamente halagaba y una estruendosa carcajada salió de sus labios.- ¡Sakura chan, estás hablando de Sasuke teme! ¿Cómo él tendría la delicadeza para hacer algo tan adorable, dattebayo?

La Haruno estaba a punto de propiciarle un buen golpe al ojiazul cuando se percató de que en cierta manera, el rubio tenía razón. Sasuke no era precisamente la persona más cuidadosa del mundo en esa clase de detalles; sin considerar además, que si bien, no era un mal cocinero, los alimentos que extraña vez llevaba, no tenían un aroma tan delicioso como el de esos onigiris. Despúes de un cruce de miradas cómplices entre Naruto y la Haruno, una lluvia de interrogantes se le veía venir al Uchiha, quien sólo le arrebató de la mano a la pelirosa el _"objeto de análisis"_ y se dispuso a seguir comiendo, evitando los ojos inquisidores que no se despegaban de su persona.

* * *

Días después de aquél incidente, Tsunade les otorgó la misión de llevar un par de pergaminos a la Aldea de la lluvia, que no se encontraba muy lejos, por lo tanto, quizás tardarían unos 4 días en estar de nuevo en Konoha. Eran las 5 de la mañana y el sol apenas empezaba a hacer acto de presencia, mientras un enfadado Sasuke y una desesperada Sakura, esperaban a Naruto, quien llegó minutos más tarde, como siempre solía ocurrir.

Habían transcurrido varias horas de trayecto, cuando se dispusieron a descansar un poco. No se habían detenido en toda la mañana y ya eran cerca de las dos de la tarde; sus cuerpos empezaban a sentir los efectos del cansancio. Se detuvieron a descansar y a beber un poco de agua para reponerse.

Naruto, completamente sediento, bebió su agua a impresionante velocidad, motivo por el cual Sakura lo reprendió, argumentando que si volvía a darle sed y no estaban cerca de la aldea, no tendría más remedio que aguantar la resequedad de su garganta hasta llegar.

Y la pelirosa, dio justo en el blanco.

Un par de horas después, el rubio fue atacado de nuevo por unas incontenibles ganas de ingerir líquidos, y aún faltaban algunas horas más para llegar al pueblo más cercano para pasar la noche. Después de lamentarse mentalmente por su absurda necedad, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en el ojiazul, considerando la _ingeniosa_ idea de _secuestrar momentáneamente_ el bolso en el que cierto pelinegro llevaba su cantimplora.

Con el afán de disimular, Naruto había aguantado más de veinte minutos de camino sin mencionar en lo absoluto lo sediento que estaba, hasta que vió al Uchiha bostezar desinteresadamente. _"Bingo"_ pensó el rubio con su característica sonrisa zorruna.

\- Ne, Sasuke teme.- El susodicho se giró para ver al Uzumaki, con su característica mirada inexpresiva.- ¿Qué quieres, Naruto?- El ojiazul puso su brazo izquierdo sobre el hombro de su compañero, haciendo que se detuviera.- Debes estar muy cansado, ¿no es así? mira, para que puedas seguir presumiendo de que tienes al mejor amigo del mundo, te haré un favor.- Sasuke mantenía una extraña mezcla entre extrañeza y molestia en su cara, pero permaneció sin decir una palabra.- ¡Yo llevaré tu mochila por ti!- exclamó arrebatándosela.- No puedo permitir que mi exhausto amigo siga cargando con esto, no te preocupes Sasuke, la cuidaré bien, ¡dattebayo!- El pelinegro estuvo a punto de protestar, pero el simple hecho de imaginar el mantener una absurda discusión con Naruto por un detalle así, lo agobiaba. Sólo optó por soltar su típico _hmph._

Algunos minutos transcurrieron, y Naruto, sigilosamente, había empezado a ir a un ritmo más lento para quedar estratégicamente más atrás que el resto de su equipo, y así llevar a cabo, sin ser descubierto, el _pequeño hurto_. Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente del propietario del _bolso de la discordia_ , el Uzumaki abrió cuidadosamente la mochila, para encontrarse con la anhelada cantimplora, y con dos pequeños bultos envueltos en plástico transparente: un par de onigiris y unas encantadoras galletas; todos los alimentos adorablemente decorados igual que en aquella ocasión: con unas simpáticas caritas felices. " _¿Qué demonios?"_ pensó, y la imagen fugaz de Sasuke utilizando un afeminado mandil y un gorro de panadero pasó por su mente; se quiso echar a reír, pero recordó que ese no era el motivo del hurto. Tomó con cuidado la cantimplora y le dio un trago, con suma desesperación. Hasta que se percató de que la bebida no era agua.

Era un d _eliciosísimo_ (nótese el sarcasmo) jugo de tomate.

Tenía la boca completamente seca, pero con el sorbo de jugo que había dado, sentía que se había refrescado un poco. Olvidándose de que todo lo hacía secretamente, escupió escandalosamente la sana bebida; después de toser un par de veces, se percató de que unos curiosos ojos jade y un par de ojos ónix le observaban.- ¡Sasuke teme! ¿Por qué carajos te gusta tanto el tomate? ¡Mejor bebe agua, dattebayo!- Sakura le proponó un _delicado_ golpe en la cabeza, tumbándolo en el piso y acusándolo de indiscreto, mientras una sonrisa retorcida se le dibujaba en los labios al Uchiha. _"Ahora pensarás las cosas dos veces, antes de volver a tocar mis pertenencias, dobe"._

* * *

Habían permanecido justo los días que habían pensado, y ya estaban de regreso en la aldea, con un Naruto ansioso de comer una buena ración de su adorado ramen. Antes de llegar a dicho establecimiento, el trío de ninjas se encontraron con una apurada Ino, dándole a la Haruno una pequeña lista de compras urgentes, ya que su padre le había dejado encargada la florería y no había podido cumplir sus pendientes y su madre las requería a la brevedad; la pelirosa estuvo a punto de protestar, pero acordó con la rubia que si algún día ella necesitaba un favor, lo debía hacer sin rechistar; La Yamanaka asintió y desapareció con rapidez.

Acudieron al mercado más cercano y empezaron a tomar uno a uno los productos enlistados en la nota. Mientras caminaban dispersos entre los pasillos, el Uchiha divisó una muy conocida silueta de largos cabellos azulinos, estirándose al máximo para alcanzar una solitaria bolsa de arroz en los últimos estantes. Tranquilamente se acercó por detrás, y bajó el empaque deseado.- Si estás teniendo problemas deberías pedirle ayuda a alguien.- Le susurró al oído, sintiendo como la kunoichi frente a él se tensaba y volteaba a verlo con lentitud, con las mejillas encendidas.- A-arigato, Sasuke kun.- El Uchiha mostró su típica sonrisa y le entregó la bolsa de arroz, provocando que sus manos se rozaran levemente y Hinata enrojeciera más (si es que eso era posible).- M-me da g-gusto que hayas regresado b-bien, Sasuke kun.-dijo la ojiluna agachando la mirada.

-¡Hina! ¿de nuevo comprando arroz?- Preguntó Kiba escandalosamente y sobresaltando a ambos jóvenes .-Últimamente has comprado demasiado.- Sasuke refunfuñó por lo bajo y un molesto Kiba lo miraba interrogatoriamente.- E-etto… Gomen Kiba kun, de-demo los onigiris me gustan bastante y…-

-¡Así que aquí estabas, teme! ¡Vamos! Sakura chan ya cumplió con los encargos de la lista ¡Ya no puedo esperar más por mi plato de ramen, dattebayo!- Exclamó emocionado Naruto, interrumpiendo a Hinata.

" _Nn-no le pregunté s-si mi comida le resultó útil en su m-misión"_ pensó la ojiluna con pesadez; Sasuke había dado apenas un paso cuando, con toda su valentía posible, Hinata lo detuvo, tomando delicadamente una de las mangas de su ropa.- Sa-Sasuke kun, yo…- él le sonrió, sabiendo que el hacer eso le debía de haber costado mucho.- M-me preguntaba s-si le había gustado la c-comida…- preguntó la peliazul casi en un susurro.-Estuvo delicioso todo, Hinata.- La susodicha sonrió tímidamente, y el Uchiha caminó hacia Naruto, quien junto a Kiba miraban confundidos la escena. Y el Uzumaki empezó a procesar lo que había visto.

* * *

Durante la comida, analizó el extraño hecho de que Sasuke y Hinata se hablaran con cierta confianza, cuando recordaba que tiempo atrás, se dirigían el uno al otro utilizando sus respectivos apellidos. Además, había escuchado algo de que Hinata había estado utilizando mucho arroz; y recordó que el Uchiha, todos los días anteriores, había llevado de almuerzo onigiris de distintos sabores, cuando antes, rara vez comía algo. Incluso el jugo de tomate era inusual, Sasuke sólo solía beber agua. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver a Hinata y Kiba rodeados por _niñas exploradoras_. Le pareció raro, pero siguió pensando. Todo esto debía tener una explicación… Y lo molesto era, que Sasuke sólo le sembraba la curiosidad con sus actos y no aclaraba nada.

 **Sasuke era un idiota.**

Y no es que él fuese un chismoso, _no._ Pero le gustaba mantenerse _informado_. Joder.

Y entonces, repentino como un golpe, el haber visto a las niñas exploradoras, le recordaron las adorables galletas.

" _Touché"._

* * *

Sakura se había ido a casa más temprano, dejando al Uchiha y al Uzumai solos. Cuando se dirigían a sus respectivos hogares, Naruto rompió el silencio que prevalecía entre ellos y finalmente habló.- Ne, teme.- Sasuke volteó a verlo.- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho tu secreto?- Sasuke mantuvo la postura, aunque sintió que hasta la saliva que intentaba tragar no pasaba por su garganta.

* * *

-Hina, ¿no es extraño que una kunoichi de 15 años esté consultando a niñas exploradoras para hacer galletas?- Cuestionó Kiba, mientras Hinata soltaba una risilla.- E-es que quiero aprender a hacer m-más tipos de galletas s-saladas.- respondió con una tímida sonrisa.- Y-y pensé q-que ellas podrían a-aconsejarme al respecto.- continuó, mientras jugaba con sus dedos como solía hacerlo. Kiba sólo se rió. _"D-después de t-todo… a Sasuke kun n-no le gustan mucho los d-dulces…"_ pensó la Hyuga con dulzura.

* * *

-¿A qué te refieres,dobe?- Soltó finalmente el Uchiha.

-Tú sabes a qué me refiero, teme. Soy tu mejor amigo y aun así, ¡siempre ocultas todo! Pero, ¿adivina qué? Ésta vez no fuiste lo suficientemente discreto y me di cuenta de todo.- Lo reprendió Naruto con molestia.

" _Mierda"_ pensó el pelinegro; sabía que era un peligro que Naruto se enterase del constante contacto que estaba manteniendo con la Hyuga desde hacía ya varios meses. Sin contar los sentimientos que empezaban a surgir en él. Ya se visualizaba siendo torturado con miles de preguntas por parte del rubio.

Sasuke no sabía si reír del nerviosismo, o molestarse por su entrometido amigo; mientras tanto, Naruto sentía que tenía la respuesta absoluta a todo, incluso del _no tan buen rendimiento_ de la ojiluna como kunoichi.

-Sí, Sasuke. Sé que le compras comida a Hinata, porque es una niña exploradora.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¡Hola,hola!

Chicos, mi idea era actualizar cada domingo, pero estas semanas están siendo tensas; faltan alrededor de dos semanas para presentar mi examen de admisión a la universidad y estoy asustadísima/nerviosísima. Por otra parte, quizás fue visible en el prólogo, que esta serie de drabbles/oneshots (ya no sé cómo clasificarlos) va a tener un toque de comedia; quería plasmar las ideas raras que me pasaban por la mente y bueno, aquí está el primero, haha.

 **Tokeijikake no Orenji** , **Nekiri-chan** , **Dark Amy-Chan** , **Bellamita–Uchiha** , **Cherrymarce** , **Daisuke-37** , **Sexyguest** y **Euge** : Gracias por sus agradables comentarios y por interesarse en la historia de su humilde servidora:') espero que este capítulo también sea de su agrado.

Gracias por seguir la historia y por sus favs, me hacen inmensamente feliz.

Abrazos para todos, nos vemos pronto por aquí.

 _-Lauren Li._


End file.
